Irina's Comrade
Irina's comrade is a young boy that lived in the Russian era of the series. Made to work as a child-soldier for the leader Vladimir Putin, he committed multiple atrocities for Putin's sake alongside his comrade Irina. One day, he shot Irina's dog when he was supposed to be watching it for the girl, being murdered by her as a result. Sometime after his death, a data file version of him mixed into Camui Gackpo. History In the Russia Era The boy was born sometime in the twentieth century, presumably in Russia. As he grew up, he was indoctrinated into serving Vladimir Putin and was made to work as a soldier for him by the time he was a teenager. Learning to use a gun,Stealing is Wrong? PV the boy became a capable agent and killed multiple people;The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - 全て壊してしまえばいいと 一緒に教わった人の頃 during this time, he came to know another girl his age working for Putin, named Irina. At some point, he and the girl practiced knife-play together with some of their other comrades under the watchful eyes of the officer Elena.Goodbye to You★ PV Suffering trauma from his work, the boy regularly took drugs to gloss over and cope with his crimes.The Broken Mirror. - 絶えられない　罪を背負わされて 生きてた クスリで夢のようにごまかして On one occasion, Irina approached and entrusted him with taking care of her dog while she was away for an assignment.No Need to Worryy!! - ロシアを去る前に 君を他人に預けたにゃ After agreeing to take in the animal, the boy chained the dog up and left it.Stealing is Wrong? - 鎖を外せ！ Later, the dog broke free of its chains and ran at the boy,Stealing is Wrong? - 俺は鎖を噛み切って走る stealing his scarf and running away into the blizzard outside.Stealing is Wrong? - ついでにガキの　黄色いスカーフ 盗んでいこう Followed by the other children, the boy took a gun and chased after the thieving dog. As his other comrades surrounded him, calling for him to pull the trigger, the boy shot the dog just before it reached Irina and laughed as it died.Stealing is Wrong PV Shortly afterward he was murdered by Irina with a machine gun.No Need to Worryy!! - あたし　同胞　撃ったの After his death, Elena reconstructed the child's personality, memories, thoughts, and desires into a data file.A Place to Chat - だから今の鏡音リンに入ってるものが持つ記憶は すべてあの女が外から見て描いたもの。 ... 結局、あんた達はウィルスとして再びバラまかれた。 The woman made the data into a spam file that would infect computers and show them the story of his and Irina's deaths.Puulog☆ - December 24, 2012 - エレナが作ったデータに過ぎないわけですね。だから「親みたいなもの」なんてことを言います。 ... 元々は共産主義、秘密主義国家の内部情報（少年兵同士の争い、兵士への薬物投与など） をバラす為にバラまかれたスパムファイルデータだったものが That data file eventually was uploaded into Camui Gackpo,The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - おまえ犬か、、これはまいったな あの物語では僕は犬以下だもんな while two similar data files of Irina and her dog were uploaded into Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len, respectively.The One Who's Nothing. - でもあの子は　分けられたの 「こわすもの」と 「ぬすむもの」と彼... 誰かに「つたえるもの」に In the Vocaloid Era Retaining all his memories and original programming, Camui Gackpo was able to seek out and identify his "comrades" and had full awareness of what had happened in the Russian era.We Met Again, eh?☆ - As he faced off against him, Camui also spoke to Kagamine Len about the life of Irina's comrade and Irina herself, drawing on the memories of him that Elena constructed.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - 全て壊してしまえばいいと 一緒に教わった人の頃 こころ無くす　クスリに救われたのに Using them, he was also able to identify Len as the dog in the story and bitterly remarked on their roles back then.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - おまえ犬か、、これはまいったな あの物語では僕は犬以下だもんな ではここでも同じ結末、、 Once inside the data world Camui would again draw on these memories of the boy as though they were his own, explaining to Len how the boy and Irina had both been pathetic back then.The Broken Mirror. - 見てくれよ...カワウソだろ☆ 絶えられない　罪を背負わされて 生きてた クスリで夢のようにごまかして He also was recognized by Len as the one who had shot him when he was a dog.The Broken Mirror. PV Len shortly after rebuked Camui's statements about their past lives before swiftly ending him.The Broken Mirror. - 知らねぇよ！！！！！ かわいそう？？？ エコエコうるせぇー！！ Traits Personality The boy had a disagreeable and cruel personality as a result of his indoctrination as a child soldier, able to take pleasure in killing a small animal as well as ruthlessly disposing of other people on orders from his superiors.Stealing is Wrong? PV He was, additionally, addicted to the drugs given him to help him cope with the atrocities he had committed and too far-gone to change, in contrast with Irina.The Broken Mirror. - 犬を預けられた時に ボクも変わる？ 違う 変われないよ...そんなボクは ララララハッピー☆ This destructive personality was one that would be carried on into Camui's programming in the present day era,We Met Again, eh?☆ - ボクが壊すほどのものがない as well as his preference for firing one-handed.We Met Again, eh?☆ PV Skills and Abilities As an agent for Putin, the boy was a capable killer from a young age and a good marksman, as well as having skill with a knife.Goodbye to You★ PV As a demonstration of his excellent skills with a pistol, he was able to hit a moving target while facing weather conditions that made for low visibility as well as being able to do so one-handed.Stealing is Wrong? PV He additionally was able to work coherently despite constant usage of opiates to ease the burden of his work.The Broken Mirror. - 絶えられない　罪を背負わされて 生きてた クスリで夢のようにごまかして Despite this, the boy was subject to the limitations that every human, and child in particular, had to face, such as dying and being unable to broadcast himself the way his data copy could.Puulog☆ - December 24, 2012 - イリーナはあくまで人であって死んでしまったわけですから、乗り移ったりできません。 The boy was additionally unable to catch the dog when it stole his scarf and unable to prevent his own death at Irina's hands soon afterwards.Stealing is Wrong? He also lacked the willpower to stop using the drugs given him.The Broken Mirror. - 変われないよ...そんなボクは ララララハッピー☆ Appearance Despite his relation to Irina being unknown, the boy looked somewhat identical to her, having pale clean skin, blue eyes,Goodbye to You★ PV and blonde hair tied back in a ponytail with messy, spiky bangs. Due to the cold climates he lived in, the boy had a heavy, fur-lined grey coat that buttoned up at the front, also wearing grey gloves, dark pants, and dark boots.Stealing is Wrong? PV He typically wore a red scarf with a yellow scarf on over it, the yellow scarf an indicator of his belonging to the group of other child soldiers.Goodbye to You★ PV Relationships Irina The boy's comrade. Although the two were not close enough to share a confidential relationship,No Need to Worryy!! - 一人で戦ったの　寂しかった... the boy seemed to care for Irina for a small extent, to where she would entrust him with her dog while she worked away from home for Putin.No Need to Worryy!! - ロシアを去る前に 君を他人に預けたにゃ They also worked closely together as agents of Vladimir Putin.Goodbye to You★ PV Despite this, any regard the boy had for her was not enough to keep him from shooting her beloved dog in front of her.Stealing is Wrong? PV Irina's Dog A dog entrusted in the boy's care. Although agreeing to take care of the animal for Irina,No Need to Worryy!! - ロシアを去る前に 君を他人に預けたにゃ the boy didn't appear to care for it much, chaining the dog up and treating it badly enough to earn the dog's ire.Stealing is Wrong? - 鎖を外せ！　俺は行くのさ あの娘の元へ！　ガキの相手か？ After the dog stole the boy's scarf,Stealing is Wrong? - ついでにガキの　黄色いスカーフ 盗んでいこう his feelings were fueled to become spiteful for the animal and he was egged on by the other children to kill it for sport;Stealing is Wrong? Sound Effects as a result, the boy had no scruple shooting the dog and laughing as it lost consciousness.Stealing is Wrong? PV Trivia Curiosities *It is unknown why the boy wore a red scarf under his yellow, unlike his other teammates, however it has been speculated it is a symbol of treachery. Gallery Part 2= Stealing_is_A_Doctrine.jpg|The boy shooting the dog in Stealing is Wrong? |-| Part 4= brokenmirrorcomrade.jpg|Camui flashing back to his memory as the boy in The Broken Mirror. goodbyecomrade.jpg|The boy in a flashback in Goodbye to You★ |-| Albums= Albumcomrade.jpg|The boy getting his scarf stolen in the Putin-P Part 2 album booklet References }} Category:Characters Category:Russia Era